Atlantis (1st)
Atlantis was a growing white team alliance that has recently attained a sanction. It values integrity, efficient cooperation, fun social interaction, and a strong defense. Atlantis was founded in the summer of 2007; it grew over the months from a small 100+ alliance to a large organization able to fight victoriously in the Unjust War, and it has held a firm position on Planet Bob ever since. Although not one of the most active alliances in war and politics, Atlantis seeks to carve out a niche where it can grow strong in peace, while looking out for its interests. The Atlantean theme brings a certain depth that is important in tying the Atlanteans together and making Atlantis more than just a loose group of people. The ancient island has once again emerged from the mist to take its rightful place in the world. History Atlantis was founded by the merger of The Republic and Sanctum with Hungchang as its first praetor, following weeks of talks between the two friendly governments, although Atlantis' early history was marked by hostility with The Federation, a splinter alliance formed by The Republic members who did not support the merger. The merger placed particular emphasis on an alliance constitution that would ensure both a potent leadership and a democratic system with checks and balances. Atlantis began as an aqua alliance, but soon moved to the white sphere to become a protectorate of \m/. The relationship was not without friction, as \m/ soon made new demands on Atlantis that were difficult to approve of. When the Unjust War came, Atlantis sided with its MADP partner NATO on the "Just" side, in accordance with its firm respect for treaties. Although \m/ was on the other side, the protectorate agreement did not require Atlantis to come to its aid in war, and so the MADP determined what side Atlantis would fight on. The Atlantean government made sure, however, not to fight any \m/ nations, and took in many former \m/ members when the war came to an end. With \m/ forced to disband by the end of the Unjust War, the white sphere came to be dominated by three large alliances: TOOL, TPF and Atlantis. Following a merger with BANG, TPF would grow significantly, leaving Atlantis in second place, and TOOL in third. This was the beginning of the Atlantean Golden Age, which continues to this day. Following a political conflict with TPF, Atlantis exploded in size, growing at a rate rarely seen among large alliances. One of its achievements was the recruitment of 125 members in less than two weeks, a hundred of which came within a span of five days. The alliance gained a sanction in the January 2008 audit, one of only two alliances in the history of Cyber Nations to be sanctioned within six months from its creation. Atlantis was also one of the two founders of the Ferocitas Compact, and MDP bloc that was dissolved in late January. Benefits of Membership Atlantis provides numerous benefits for its constituent nations. New recruits are offered a $750,000 aid package, and member nations under 1,000 Nation Strength are given a $3,000,000 strength booster package. Atlantis also provides loan services of any amount needed. Filling out the Atlantean financial services are extensive, well-supported programs, such as an advanced tech trade system with quick turnaround. The Ministry of Finance also runs trading circles and administers donation deals. Tech and trade forums are open to allies in order to increase their efficiency. Last but not least, Atlantis offers a nation audit system wherein experienced members look at other nations and offer advice and other tips. In addition, Atlantis has a well-defined military structure, which serves to support its members militarily. Any member nation that is attacked will be defended quickly by an Atlantis fireteam. Drills and aid chains are conducted within military companies to make sure that all nations are functioning at peak level. The Defense Monetary Reserve banking system ensures that all nations will be fully supplied and operational during wartime. Constitution Opening. We the people, bound by our common bonds of freedom, hereby affirm the creation of Atlantis through this constitution. Article One. Membership. - To become a member of Atlantis, a nation must be unaffiliated with any other alliance and petition the Ministry of Internal Affairs for membership. The petition may be denied by the Minister of Internal Affairs, Praetor, or the High Council. The Minister of Internal Affairs and his/her staff will then run the applicant through the background check process. - The color of Atlantis is White, and members will represent Atlantis by placing their nations in the White trading sphere. Team color exceptions will be granted on a case by case basis at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs. Article Two. Principles - Upon creation, every nation is vested with certain sacred, undeniable rights which are to be protected by this Union at all costs but only extend so far as they do not damage the whole or encroach on another’s intrinsic rights. These rights shall not be infringed upon unless through due process of law. Principal among these are the following: 1.) To freely express one's opinion on any issue at any time, as long as it does not violate the rights of others 2.) To enjoy freedom from undue burden. 3.) To associate freely with other friendly entities. 4.) A person is allowed to enter, re-enter, or leave the alliance at anytime. Entrance and re-entrance is allowed after a routine background check. A person may NOT leave the alliance if they are in financial or technilogical debt until it is payed of or a pardon is given. 5.) To govern the internal policy of one’s nation without interference, unless a persons action violates the Alliances Policies or Defense Policies. 6.) To defend oneself before an impartial jury of one’s peers, be informed of the charges, enjoy a speedy and public trial, be confronted by witnesses, have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in one’s favor, and to have the benefit of a Counsel for one’s defense in all cases which may result the infringement of any of these enumerated rights. A military tribunal is the same as a personal trial, however, a person may request the trial to be private. 7.) To be free from excessive fines, and cruel and unusual punishments, and to have the right to appeal the judgement and face a trial. 8.) To campaign and serve, if elected, in any electable office. 9.) To enjoy the profits from one’s nation without violation by one’s government. However, should the alliance go into debt to another alliance and need money, every nation is required to donate to help bring the alliance out of debt. Furthermore, if a nation raids on another nation and is forced to pay repirations, the alliance has the ability to force the nation to pay in a timely manner. 10.) To petition the Government for a redress of grievances. 11.) To be protected from infraction upon life, liberty, and property. 12.) To be protected from slander, slander being defined as malicious, false, or defaming statements towards another person - Upon entrance, every member renounces the right to maintain his or her own foreign policy, including military action. All foreign policy for these states united shall fall under the jurisdiction of the popularly-elected Senate. - No nation shall preserve or create an entangling relationship with any alien entity unless specifically approved by Senate in writing. - Any member who violates these provisions will be considered to have renounced his or her membership if the situation is not corrected within one week. Article Three. Consilium. - The Consilium shall comprise all members of Atlantis. -The Consilium may petition the Senate for a vote on any proposal. A petition may be presented to the Senate when it holds at least twenty of the signatures of non-Government Consilium members, gathered within a one-week period of time. The proposal then shall be placed on the Senate's voting docket within 48 hours, and will be subject to the normal rules of Senate voting, as outlined in Article Four. Definitions: Non-Government Consilium Member: Any accepted member of Atlantis that does not hold a vote in the Senate, or is not the Praetor. ** Article Four. Senate. - The Consilium shall elect the Senate every six (6) weeks. Nominations and debates shall begin four days prior to the end of the term for 48 hours. After the nomination and debate period, Senate elections shall begin. Voting shall be held for forty-eight (48) hours. The Senate shall take office at the close of voting and shall proceed to elect the Praetor in a timely fashion. - The Senate shall comprise fifteen (15) members. Nine (9) members elected from the Consilium (not including the Praetor), four (4) Ministers, and the two (2) High Council Members. - The Senate shall pass legislation via a simple majority vote. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. - Should Atlantis ever be near a state of war, the Senate must reach a 3/4 vote to enter into any conflict. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. Article Five. The Praetor. - The Praetor shall be elected by the Senate from the ten (10) members of the Senate who do not sit on the High Council or act as Ministers. - The Senate shall elect the Praetor from the ten (10) members of the Senate who do not sit on the High Council or act as Ministers. Nominations and debates shall begin for 24 hours in the Senate. After the nomination and debate period, elections shall begin in the Senate. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. The Praetor shall take office at the close of voting. - In the event of a tie, elections shall be held for begin for 48 hours immediately in the Consilium. The Praetor shall take office at the close of voting. - The Praetor shall act as chief diplomat and chief legislator. Article Six. High Council. - The High Council shall comprise two (2) members and the Praetor. - The two members of the High Council shall serve a three (3) month term. Once the term ends, a vote will be brought up for 48 hours in the Senate (excluding the High Council Members) for the High Council’s reelection. A High Council member will be removed if 2/3’s of the vote reject the member. Should the member be rejected, nominations and debates shall begin for 24 hours in the Senate. After the nomination and debate period, elections shall begin in the Senate. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. The successor shall take office at the close of voting. The senate vacancy must be taken care of with elections beginning immediately as described in Article Seven. - The High Council shall appoint a Minister of Defense to oversee the Ministry of Defense, a Minister of Foreign Affairs to oversee the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, a Minister of Internal Affairs to oversee the Ministry of Internal Affairs, and a Minister of Finance to oversee the Ministry of Finance. The Senate shall approve each Minister via a simple majority vote. - The High Council shall have final authority in all matters regarding the functioning of Atlantis unless otherwise specified in this document or in ratified legislation. - The High Council will serve as the sole judiciary power in the alliance. Any member of Atlantis may bring forth a trial; only the High Council can choose to hear it. The Council will only have jurisdiction over members of Atlantis, and crimes committed against member nations. All members are innocent until proven guilty. Members are found guilty by a majority rule. A one time appeal may be granted only by a unanimous decision by the Council members. In all cases involving a single member of the High Council (excluding Praetor) the Minister of Internal Affairs will act in that members place for purposes for the trial. In all cases involving the Praetor or more than one member of the Council the senate will judge the case. Defendants will be found guilty by a 2/3 or greater percentage. Defendants have the right to a one time appeal. Article Seven. Vacancies and Removals. - A vacancy is defined as: 1. A government member (excluding the Praetor) missing three (3) votes in any one Senate term. 2. The Praetor missing three (3) Counsels in any one Senate term. 3. A government member being removed by the Consilium or Senate. Should a vacancy occur, the government member is automatically removed from his/her position. The government member must notify the Praetor and High Council of their absence to be exempt from automatic removal. - All holders of governmental positions may be removed by 3/4's of the Consilium vote. To start a poll for the removal of a Government member, a petition must be signed by 10 members of the Consilium. Once the petition is presented, the Praetor must start a poll within the next 24 hours for the removal of the Government member. This poll shall last for a period of 48 hours. - All holders of governmental positions may be removed by a 3/4's of the Senate vote. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. - Should any Senate position become vacant, the High Council shall appoint within 24 hours a successor to complete the term with approval from the Senate via a simple majority vote. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. - Should the Praetor, any Minister, or High Council position become vacant, the High Council shall appoint a successor with approval from the Senate via a simple majority vote. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. - Should the High Council fail to make a decision to a successor within 24 hours, nominations and debates shall begin for 24 hours immediately in the Consilium. After the nomination and debate period, elections shall begin for the successor. Voting shall be held for twenty-four (24) hours. The successor shall take office at the close of voting. - Should two or more members of the High Council become vacant, the Senate shall elect the successors from the (10) members of the Senate who do not sit on the High Council or act as Ministers. Nominations and debates shall begin for 24 hours immediately within the Senate. After the nomination and debate period, elections shall begin in the Senate. Voting shall be held for a maximum of forty-eight (48) hours. The successor shall take office at the close of voting. The senate vacancies must be taken care of with elections beginning immediately as described above. Article Eight. Amendments. - The Senate may amend this Constitution via a three-fourths (3/4) majority vote of the Senate, or a 2/3 majority vote from the Consilium. The vote shall be open for forty-eight (48) hours. The amendment shall take effect at the close of voting if the necessary majority is reached. Article Nine. Senate Meetings There shall be governmental meetings on the alliances IRC private channel where the current government can discuss issues in the alliance. There must be at least two(2) meetings a month. The day and time are flexible. Also, any government member may call an emergency meeting as long as 24 hour minimum notice is given to the rest of the government. Closing All members of Atlantis agree to be bound by this Constitution. Any member found in violation of any clause of this document may be subject to disciplinary action by the Atlantis High Council. Any clause within this document can be subject to change by due process